The proposed study seeks to document the relationship between marital separation, a stressful life crisis, and medical utilization. The study also implements and evaluates a crisis-intervention/preventive group program called "Seminars for the Separated" in a controlled design. The relevance of preventive mental health programming for Health Maintenance Organizations is investigated. This prospective study also contributes to the psychosomatic medicine literature relating stress to physical symptoms.